virtualenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Grammar revision (participle)
Translations'' '' (Participle) '' '' '' ''Forms ''of ''Participle:'' '''doing – делая, делающий, делавший, having 'done' – сделав, done – сделанный, being 'done' – делаемый (который делают сейчас), будучи делаемым (когда что-то делают, так как что-то делали в тот момент), будучи сделанным (так как что-то сделано), having 'been 'done – будучи сделанным (после того, как что-то сделали, так как что-то сделали) !!! сделавший – '''нет соответствующей формы причастия, поэтому употребим придаточное предложение. Ex: The student who made this mistake doesn’t know the grammar. Some more examples: ''1) 'а') The boy '''doing the exercise is my brother. - 'делающий' '' '' 'б') Doing the exercise he made several mistakes. – 'делая' '' 2) '''Having done' the exercise, he went for a walk. – 'сделав' '' 3) The teacher checked the exercise '''done' by the boy. – 'сделанное' '' 4) ''а') The exercise '''being done by him is useful. – 'делаемое' ('сейчас') '' '' The exercise being done by the children was difficult. – 'делаемое' ('тогда') '' '' 'б') Being asked this question, he usually gets angry. – 'Когда' 'ему' 'задают' 'этот' 'вопрос', 'он' 'сердится'. '' 5) '''Having been asked' a few questions, he was allowed to go. – После 'того' 'как' 'ему' 'задали' 'несколько' 'вопросов', 'ему' 'разрешили' 'идти'. '' 6)a) The weather being fine, we went for a walk. (= As the weather was fine, we went…) '' '' b) The weather being fine, we will go for a walk. (= If the weather is fine, we will…) '' ''7)The boy was walking along the street, (with) the dog following him. '' ''(= The boy was walking along the street and the dog was following him.) '' '' '' 'Переводы с русского языка ''' '''''Translation'' ''№1 '' ' ' 1) Чтобы дети, слушающие его, запомнили каждое слово, он говорил медленно. 2) Судя по внешности, можно было сказать, что этот человек приехал с юга. 3) Когда его спросили об этом, учитель отклонился от темы урока и рассказал ученикам одну историю. (Будучи спрошенным …) 4) Пьеса, которую репетируют сейчас, была написана 100 лет назад. (Пьеса, репетируемая сейчас…) 5) Лекция, прерванная прибытием делегации, продолжилась 10 минут спустя. 6) Приняв участие в 3 соревнованиях, он решил оставить спорт. 7) Люди, уделяющие мало внимания своему произношению, могут испытывать проблемы в общении. 8) Услышав эту историю из неподтвержденных источников, я считал, что это ложь. (on the grapevine) 9) Когда ему об этом рассказали, он рассмеялся. 10) Беспокоясь о возможных последствиях эксперимента, они хотели отменить его. 11) Слово, использованное в этом предложение, может иметь два разных смысла. 12) Смелость, проявленная ребенком в этой ситуации, спасла жизнь ему и его брату. ' ' ''Translation ''№''2'' '' ' ' 1) Будучи очень застенчивым человеком, он никогда не выступал перед большой аудиторией. 2) Проблемы, возникающие на этом этапе эксперимента, можно легко решить. (a stage – этап) 3) Пытаясь вырваться из этого порочного круга, он решил найти работу. 4) Решение, предложенное им, оказалось интересным. 5) Человек, предложивший такое решение, определенно не знает всех подробностей этой сложной ситуации. 6) Усовершенствовав свой английский, он нашел работу переводчика. 7) Поощряемый друзьями, он решил поступать в театральное училище. (drama college) 8) Испытывая недостаток в деньгах, он не мог купить такие дорогие билеты. 9) Новый метод, введенный ими, вскоре полностью заменит старый. 10) Ученые, решающие эту проблему, уверены в успехе. (to be confident of) 11) Человек, решивший эту задачу, не хочет принимать награду. 12) Вопросы, обсуждаемые в данный момент, могут значительно повлиять на развитие науки. (The matters…) 13) После того как ему напомнили о его обещании, он начал помогать нам. ' ' Translation ''№''3'' '' 1) Текст, переводимый сейчас, сложнее, чем текст, переведенный на прошлой неделе. 2) Решив уравнение, он должен был проверить результаты. 3) Эксперимент, следующий за лекцией, поможет студентам лучше понять теорию. 4) Полученные ими результаты обсуждались на конференции. 5) Введя новый термин, автор объяснил его физическое значение. (to introduce a term) 6) Величины, измеряемые сейчас, очень важны для конечного результата. (quantities, to measure) 7) Сравнивая теоретические и экспериментальные результаты, мы пришли к интересному заключению. 8) Изучив полученные результаты, мы обнаружили ошибку. 9) Закон, открытый этим ученым, упоминается в первой главе. 10) Явление, наблюдаемое сейчас, следует обсудить на конференции. 11) Сравнив свои наблюдения, они смогли оценить точность эксперимента. (observation, to evaluate, accuracy) 12) Я видел, как он бросил камень. Камень, брошенный им, разбил окно. Translation ''№4 ''' '' '' #Никто не мог побить рекорд, установленный им в 1990. #Все яхтсмены, принимающие участие в гонке, настоящие профессионалы. #Спортсмен, преодолевший все трудности, собирается вернуться в спорт. (to overcome, to return) #Открытие, подтверждающее его гипотезу, было сделано 2 года назад. (to confirm) #После того как нас снабдили всей необходимой информацией, мы пришли к интересному заключению. (Будучи снабженными) (to provide with) #Метод, выбранный ими, довольно эффективен, несмотря на некоторые недостатки. (efficient, in spite of) #''Находясь под впечатлением от '' его слов, она решила искать другую работу. #''Упомянув преимущества этого метода, он перешел к следующей части своего доклада. (to mention, to move on to) #Грамматика, ''изучаемая сейчас, часто употребляется в письменном английском. #''Сравнивая'' результаты, я заметил значительную разницу. #''Полученные'' нами результаты будут обсуждаться на конференции. #Неправильно поняв мои слова, он сделал неверные выводы. (to misunderstand) ''Переводы с английского языка '' '' '' '''''Translation'' ''№5 '' 1) The chapter considering this unlikely but not impossible situation is to be studied. 2) The experiment followed by the analysis of the results turned out to be very interesting. 3) Our aim was to consider the phenomenon dealt with in the latest issue of the journal. 4) The technique used by them has certain disadvantages. 5) The method described here allowed us to increase the accuracy of the results considerably. 6) We are familiar with the method of calculation being used here. 7) The new approach to the problem being solved in our laboratory is sure to accelerate our work. 8) Being obtained by two independent groups of scientists, these results are sure to be correct. 9) Having discussed the possible disadvantages of this plan, let us consider its economic consequences. 10) Having been delayed by the snowstorm, he missed the last train. 11) Having joined the company in 1995, she worked hard and was promoted soon. 12) Letting their dog run in the garden they break the law. 13) Having left for the USA, he still maintains close contact with his former colleagues in Russia. 14) Being asked to compensate for the lost book, he promised to buy a new one. 15) The essay being partially written, he decided to have some rest. 16) A number of questions were discussed at the meeting, the question of protecting the environment being particularly interesting. ''Translation'' ''№''6 '' 1) Having failed to get the job he realized the importance of knowing foreign languages. 2) Though given the detailed instructions, he failed to repair the device. 3) When called, the dog immediately obeyed and ran to him. 4) Though studied by many scientists, the cause of this phenomenon is still not clear. 5) If helped, he will easily deal with this problem and achieve good results. 6) Unless occupied with an interesting game, the children will be bored and will behave badly. 7) He is sure to achieve excellent results, given the opportunity. 8) Unless solved by this method, the problem is unlikely to be solved by any other means. 9) Though assembled properly, the device didn’t work. 10) If allowed to work in this direction, they are sure to achieve good results. 11) If chosen to take part in this competition, he will do his best to win. 12) Given the necessary equipment, we would perform a number of experiments to confirm this hypothesis. 13) All the theoretical predictions having been confirmed by tests, we had to agree that his hypothesis was correct. 14) The speed of light being extremely great, we cannot measure it by ordinary means. 15) The advantages of the method being obvious, we should use it. 16) This being a definition, it should be stated in a concise form. 17) The only problem we had on holiday was the weather, everything else being fine.